1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fence construction, particularly to that type of fence assembly fabricated from iron or other metals and having protective and decorative top members.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior proposals for spear points, including those dealing with non-metallic fence tops are illustratively shown in the below listed prior U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ Des. 74,964 Crawford Apl. 24, 1928 Des. 80,719 Blake Mar. 18, 1930 Des.179,832 Youngworth Mar. 5, 1957 Des.183,146 Savin Jly. 1, 1958 Des.186,379 Ross Oct. 20, 1959 303,728 Hanika Aug. 19, 1884 479,123 Loughlin Jly. 19, 1892 892,069 Moore et al. Jne. 30, 1908 1,409,155 Covan Mar. 14, 1922 3,250,050 Finger et al. May 10, 1966 ______________________________________